


Wrapped Up

by Voyaelm



Series: Oumami AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, its not a sister thing in this au thank u, kiyo wears lipstick cuz he can, position switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: The couple was not unused to threesomes with him. Ouma and Shinguji got along well enough, and Amami adored the anthropologist. And Ouma really liked seeing that unique smile that Amami got after they finished.—Non-Despair/HPA AU





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> a request that i got for Shinguji to join Amami and Ouma in the bedroom ;) 
> 
> this is also a ‘direct’ sequel to Tied In!  
—  
hey hey sorry this took me so long! i got really bad writer’s block just before i started the sex part of this, so im sorry if its not sexy! please enjoy anyways!   
—  
Just a note: In this AU, all students on the campus of HPA have their own dorms, if they wish to use them. They are well equipped and are like little apartments (kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom). Amami lives off campus in a house, while Ouma and Shinguji live on campus. Just wanted to clear that up!

Shinguji’s dorm was so utterly  _ him _ ; Ouma almost couldn’t stand it.

Trinkets and pictures from his travels line most of the walls. It was a complete 180 from Amami’s house; he kept all of his souvenirs in his living room and bedroom; a stark contrast to Shinguji and his packed halls.

Amami runs his hand along the wall fondly, as if remembering. Ouma knows the two share a passion for travel and adventure.

_ Oh right, Amami travels with him a lot. I should see if they’ll let me join one of these times.  _ Ouma stops alongside Amami when he looks at a picture of him and Shinguji in front of a large hotel. “Where’d you guys take this?”

“I’m pretty sure we were in Spain.” Amami mumbles before continuing on his trek. Ouma stays behind, staring at Amami’s smile and Shinguji’s hand on his shoulder; then decides he should catch up.

Shinguji had called Amami over for something, and insisted Ouma join them. Amami didn’t tell him anything except, “Trust me, baby. You’ll love it,” Judging by that, Ouma wouldn’t be shocked if it was a booty call. 

The couple was not unused to threesomes with him. Ouma and Shinguji got along well enough, and Amami adored the anthropologist. And Ouma really liked seeing that unique smile that Amami got after they finished. 

_ It’s a good arrangement,  _ Ouma thinks.  _ I’m okay with it, Shinguji doesn’t mind, and Amami has fun. What’s there not to like??  _

But when Ouma follows Amami into a room directly off the hall, he realizes that there is quite a bit not to like. Mainly, the way Amami’s lips shift into a smile when he sees Shinguji. 

He looks… weird. Ouma rarely sees Shinguji without all of his accessories; it’s the same feeling he gets when Amami changes out his piercings. 

Shinguji is dressed in olive slacks but is lacking the matching coat, instead wearing a simple button down. He’s not wearing his signature mask, instead wearing a disposable one. Ouma can’t recall a time that he’s been  _ without  _ the damn thing.  _ It makes sex waaaaay too difficult.  _

“Welcome. It is a pleasure to see you two.” 

“As polite as ever, I see,” Amami says, tucking hands into his pockets. “Nice to see you too.” 

Shinguji stands up from his chair, looking over at Ouma. With a deft hand, he slips one end of his mask off his ear and exposes his mouth. 

Now, Ouma expected a lot of things to be under Shinguji’s mask. The one thing he wasn’t expecting was for him to look perfectly normal save for the plum color covering his lips. 

“Oh,” Amami hums. “Purple today?” Shinguji nods, running his fingers over the dark makeup. He’s so pretty. 

“Not gonna lie, I thought you were hiding a disfigurement or somethin’ under there. Turns out you’re just gorgeous. Amami needs to step up his game.” Ouma snickers at Amami’s incredulous expression.

“Thank you. I am not usually so comfortable as to share this particular aspect with others.”

Ouma waves him off. “Amami wears that stuff all the time. I don’t have an issue with it.” A lie didn’t come to him, and it’s weird. Maybe he really likes it, and wants to see more.  _ But why now? What’s so special about this time? _

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Shinguji’s cool voice. “Speaking of what Amami is wearing. I want your shirt off.” How sudden. 

_ Okay, that confidence is suuuuper sexy.  _ Ouma, even though he knows the command wasn’t addressed to him, feels the impulse to obey. Next time he might have to let Shinguji boss him around. 

Amami pulls his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor as Shinguji requested all while smiling. 

Shinguji coaxes Amami further into the room, leaving Ouma in the metaphorical dust. 

The two slot together like matching puzzle pieces. Amami tosses his arms onto Shinguji shoulders, and Shinguji attaches his lips to Amami’s neck. It’s an intimate moment that Ouma feels he’s interrupting.

But interrupting is what Ouma does best. 

He walks over and set a finger between Amami’s bare shoulder blades, tracing a cold line down his warm skin. 

“Aren’t you two just the  _ cutest?? _ ” Ouma hums. Amami reluctantly pulls away from Shinguji’s neck kisses and faces Ouma.

“If you’re gonna be a brat, I’ll kick you out.”

Ouma laughs. “Hah! You can’t do that Amami.” Ouma backs away before Amami can hold him in place, pressing his fists against his cheeks. “Cause then it’d be  _ cheating _ . And you’d never be  _ unfaithful,  _ riiiight?”

Amami frowns, eyes narrowing at Ouma’s rebuttal. Insipidity slashes through his irises when he realizes he’s not winning this. And that’s true. Ouma makes the rules here; he  _ wouldn’t  _ let Amami sleep with Shinguji if he got kicked aside. 

“Actually, do him all you’d like. I’m out. This is boring.” Ouma twists on his heel just as fast as he changed his mind, heading for the open door.

“Ouma! C’mon, come back.” Amami begs, trying to bring Ouma back. There’s nothing he can do; Ouma’s made up his mind.  _ Then why am I not gone yet?  _

“Nope, you lost your shot at this cute ass, Amami.” Ouma clicks his tongue and places his hand on his hip. “Maybe next time.” 

Amami stops. “You  _ will _ stay here.” 

“Will I now?” 

“Yup. That or I’ll tie you up again.”  _ Funny that Amami sees that as a threat.  _ Ouma slowly walks back over to the pair after lowering his head. The submission, even though faked, isn’t something he showed often; usually he was the one demanding Amami to do things. 

Amami smirks, happy with the new power he holds. He brings Ouma closer with a strong arm around his waist. Ouma settles against Amami’s collarbone. 

“You binded him?” Shinguji asks. He sounds slight upset, but Ouma can’t tell why.

“Only his chest. And he seemed to really enjoy himself.” Amami twirls a strand of plum colored hair between his fingers. 

“That’s very good. It’s always nice to see someone interested in being placed in bondage,” Shinguji comments out into the air, before directing his words at Amami. “Considering the fact that you, Amami, enjoy it as well.” Amami laughs weakly, cheeks flushing a soft shade of red. Ouma… isn’t sure if he’s ever seen Amami embarrassed like this. 

It’s cute, though. 

“Would you like to be bound today, Amami?” Ouma swears he can see the thought flutter in Amami’s head before he replies.

“No.” The answer is succinct, and that seems to make Shinguji happy. He expected Amami to come up with an excuse like he does when Ouma proposes something. Ouma frowns, but neither of them are looking. 

He thinks about butting in with a salacious comment about wanting to see Amami in pretty rope, but refrains. There’s no reason to do that. 

Ouma pouts anyways, unhappy with being shoved aside. But, he isn’t  _ mad.  _ Especially with the way Amami looks, desperate and wanting, at Shinguji while he’s leads him away. 

One of Shinguji’s eyebrows disappears into his bangs, fingers flirting with Amami’s hips. He focuses on Ouma and flips Amami backwards, showing off Amami bare, heaving chest. 

Everything seems to move in slow motion as Shinguji presses his lips to Amami’s shoulder. A solid wave of dark green hair covers most of the spectacle, but Ouma can drop back on the bed to see. He doesn’t though. He likes the vague implication. 

“Do you enjoy being put on display for Ouma, Amami?” Shinguji asks, teeth barely pressing against the tan skin. Amami squirms in Shinguji’s hold. 

“Ngh, I-”

“Answer me.”

Ouma gapes when he sees Amami smirk. “No,” Amami denies his request in that simple tone he seems to adore. Ouma sees Shinguji tense, obviously annoyed with Amami’s actions. “You aren’t the boss of me, Kiy-”

It happens so fast that it looks like nothing happened at all. One minute, Amami was mouthing off like the brat he claimed  _ Ouma  _ to be; and the next, his hair was held and tugged by a bandaged fist.

“You will do as I say, yes?” Shinguji tightens his hand and Amami winces. He guides Amami’s head to his shoulder, baring his neck. Amami’s exhale is shaky, and his knees look like they're about to give out. Ouma half expects him to bite into Amami’s neck with full force. “You will  _ behave,  _ yes?”

“Yes, I will,” Amami agrees to both demands. Shinguji hums and releases his grip, but not before creeping his other hand up Amami’s stomach.

Amami stumbles from Shinguji’s hold on unsteady feet as if he was about to fall over.

Ouma slips off the bed, and stands by Amami’s side. He lets Amami get his balance back before jumping into his arms. 

“Nishishishi, you’re  _ definitely  _ a switch, Amami.” Ouma tiptoes to tap Amami on the nose and kiss his exposed neck. He scoots away to address Shinguji. “And I didn’t take you for a top, Shinguji.”

“I am also a switch, with a preference for topping.” 

“So we’re all switches then, awesome!” Ouma giggles, tossing his arms behind his head. He could have guessed Shinguji preferences, even though he didn’t  _ look  _ like a top, if he tried. But, he didn’t expect them all to be down for fucking and getting fucked.

_ Hey that’s funny! A top leaning switch, pure switch, and bottom leaning switch; what are the odds?  _ Ouma’s thoughts supply him with a little entertainment while Shinguji leads Amami to the bed that Ouma was just on. 

Shinguji steps away, allowing Ouma to sit beside the now prone Amami. He admires the smearing of lipstick on his shoulder and neck, casually trailing his fingers across the plane of skin.

Ouma peeks back to see what Shinguji is doing and frowns when Shinguji meets Ouma’s gaze and nods. 

Annoyed by the fact Shinguji thought it was necessary to give  _ him  _ permission to touch  _ his  _ boyfriend, Ouma grits his teeth. But, he intends to do as permitted. 

Amami goes wide-eyed when Ouma sinks down over his hips. “Baby,” Amami starts which makes Ouma shush him.

“I’ll take care of you.” Ouma coos, rubbing both of his hands through Amami’s bangs. He rolls his hips down, and delightedly finds his boyfriend hard. “I excite you that much, huh? I’ve barely touched you and you’re as hard as a rock! Not that I’m upset, of course!” 

“Ki-” Ouma presses against him again and tugs on his hair for good measure. He  _ knooows  _ it was Shinguji that got him hard, but outright stating it is soooo rude. 

“Aw, what a sweetie.” Ouma turns his head to look at Shinguji. He’s still standing off to the side. It’s… kinda creepy. “Hear that, Shinguji? He’s trying to call for you, but he’s already gone.” 

Shinguji raises a brow. “Already?” When Ouma nods, he steps closer to observe. Another hip roll and Amami moans. 

“He’s too pretty for his own good, isn’t he?” He makes his regard of Amami evident to Shinguji. 

Ouma didn’t notice that Amami had put on makeup this morning; but now that he takes a closer look, he can see the traces of eyeliner and foundation. He smiles and presses his bare thumbs against Amami’s cheeks. Some of the makeup comes away, just like the lipstick. 

“Yes.” Korekiyo says. Ouma glares. He’s not loving the short answers. It makes him have to talk more. And while he doesn’t necessarily mind  _ that,  _ he doesn’t wanna be the only one talking. 

He can remedy that with noises on the others’ part, no problem. 

“Ou-Ouma.” His name is broken with a moan as Ouma kneads at Amami’s cock through his jeans. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be the bitch for this, but I’ll take it!” Ouma falls, lining up his and Amami’s bodies, chest to chest.

“I’m not bottoming. I’m just… enjoying the attention.” To prove his point, Amami shifts Ouma back and thrusts against his butt. 

“Nishish-mmmmm.” Ouma giggles.  _ Now this is what I’m used to.  _

In the back of Ouma’s mind, he can tell Shinguji is still watching them intently. Ouma doesn’t look back — he wants to be mean — when he addresses the man not currently under him. “I bet you’d  _ never  _ let Amami do this to you, right?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed. However, I believe he enjoys the inverse instead.” Shinguji reaches down to trace his long fingers up Amami’s bare arm.  _ When did he move over here? _

“Hahaha, I don’t mind either option. And you say that like I’ve never fucked him, Ouma.” Amami relaxes his grip on Ouma’s hips. 

“Wait, huh? You have?” 

“Uh-huh. I’ve fucked him into this very bed.” Amami grabs Shinguji’s hand and links their fingers. “And I think I’ve actually done it on these sheets, haven’t I?”

Shinguji nods thoughtfully. “Yes, you have.”

Ouma notes how Shinguji lets go of Amami’s hand with a bored curiosity. Tired of all the teasing, Ouma whines. “UUUGH!” He tugs on Amami hair. “Can we start now? This is so dulllll.”

Amami smiles, despite the pain. “Sure, baby. We can start.” 

With that said, all three of them remove their clothes. The urgency Ouma is used to is lacking. Shunguji even folds his shirt and pants for God’s sake! 

He’s also the only one that leaves some — just his underwear — on. Amami and himself recline on the bed fully naked. Shinguji watches them with interest. 

Shinguji takes a seat on the edge of the bed, tracin slim fingers across Amami’s jawline, before coaxing him into a kiss. 

Amami gently pushes Ouma out of his lap so he can properly kiss Shinguji. Ouma scoots away with a pout, unhappy with his removal. 

Watching them make out is hot and all, especially with the way Shinguji’s lipstick smears on Amami’s mouth; but it’s weird. 

He presses himself against Amami’s back and mouths at his shoulder. More teeth play in than Ouma would like, but he doesn’t care if he leaves a mark. In fact, he wants to. 

Ouma’s... not sure why he’s clinging to Amami so hard. He has no problem with the threesome. Or Shinguji. Or the way Amami moans into his mouth while scratching down his back. Yup. No problem at all. 

His lips move up to Amami’s ear. “Don’t you wanna fuck me? I’m nice and tight for you,” Ouma whispers, playing with the buzzed hair on his nape. 

“Mmmh,” Amami hums against Shinguji’s mouth. “Yeah, that sounds great, honey.” He pulls away with another small kiss to the corner of his slightly colored lips. 

The pet names are starting to get annoying; Amami’s not the type to use them unless he’s trying to placate Ouma. And Ouma honestly doesn’t mind being placated.

He lets Amami turn him around and set him atop his hips. Amami lies down flat onto the soft pillows.

His ring adorned hands thumb at soft skin of Ouma’s inner thighs. Ouma squirms happily, holding Amami’s hands in place. 

“Don’t tease me,” Ouma giggles, shifting back onto Amami’s cock. 

“Oh, you’re usually down for being teased.” 

“Yeah, well not today.” 

“Ouma.” Shinguji’s crisp voice cuts through the air, drawing all of Ouma’s attention. “I take it you’ll need this.” He holds up a bottle of lube and tosses it at Ouma. 

Ouma catches the bottle and pops open the lid with a dexterity he doesn’t usually have during sex. 

He quickly prepares himself, too impatient to drag this out any longer. He doesn’t even do it properly; deciding rather to start out with two, work his way up to three and four, and be done within 5 minutes. 

_ It’s gonna hurt like a bitch _ , Ouma thinks. He can already feel the burning stretch of his rim around Amami.

Ready for the pain, Ouma pulls his finger out and uses the excess lube to slick up Amami. He grunts, adjusting himself to Ouma can guide him to his hole. 

Sinking down is less painful than Ouma expected, but that telltale burn is there. After a few long and gentle thrusts on Amami’s part, Ouma lands onto his hips. 

He purposefully settles himself so Shinguji can see where Amami and him connect. He even runs his fingers over the point while his other hand gains balance on Amami’s chest.

Ouma looks down at the dark kiss marks with a scowl. Before Amami notices his frown, Ouma tightens his thighs and lifts himself up. 

He hears Amami’s breath hitch. Smirking, he continues to moves his hips up and down, back and forth. 

Amami must get fed up with Ouma’s slow, deliberate rolls because he holds his hips in place and thrusts up. 

The noise that comes from Ouma’s mouth makes him flush. It’s a pitiful, broken sound that shakes his body.  _ Ewwwww. That’s so gross.  _

Amami’s grunts and soft moans under him quickly make Ouma feel powerful again. It wipes away any fear of being vulnerable, instead allowing him to focusing on Amami. 

Ouma leers down at him with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying his cute noises. Amami hips move faster, making Ouma moan out as well. 

But even with the absurd amount of pleasure coursing through his veins, Ouma feels off.

_ This isn’t right,  _ he thinks. He lays one of his hands on Amami’s where it presses into his hip.  _ Shinguji isn’t trying anything.  _

Ouma twists his body around, just enough so that he can see behind him and still allow Amami to thrust into him.

Shinguji is sitting at the foot of the bed, watching the two of them intently with his dick in his hand and his underwear partway down his thighs. When he meets Ouma’s gaze, he swipes his thumb hard against the head. 

Ouma moves his hand to Amami’s lower thigh to steady himself before speaking out. 

“If you’re just beating off to us, it isn’t a threesome.” Ouma chuckles at Shinguji’s shocked expression, crooking his index finger. “C’mere.” 

Shinguji follows his order which makes Ouma very happy. He pulls off Amami’s cock and flips his body around, much to Amami’s dismay. He settles onto his knees and elbows.

It takes Amami a little while to realize what Ouma was doing — the little ‘oh’ he mutters being a dead giveaway. He adjusts himself, then slips back inside Ouma. 

Ouma lets out a relieved sigh before reaching out for Shinguji’s dick with a confidence that makes the long-haired man jump. The shock doesn’t make sense to Ouma; it should be obvious that this isn’t his first rodeo. Far from it actually. 

But, it is his first ‘rodeo’ involving him and Shinguji directly pleasuring each other. 

Whether it was the two of them spitroasting Amami, or Amami being in the middle of a — for lack of a better phrase — fuck train; him and Shinguji rarely even  _ touched _ . So being this close to his cock was odd, but not unpleasant.

Shinguji is rather sizeable; he fits into Ouma’s hand nicely and has a good heft to him. A bead of precum clings to the head, and Ouma desperately wants to lick it off. 

So he does, pressing the flat of his tongue hard against the slit and pulling back. Ouma casts his eyes upwards, wanting to see Shinguji’s face. 

He’s staring down with a pink flush drowning his face. It’s pretty. 

The strain on Ouma’s eyes suddenly becomes too much, so he closes them and lets himself focus on the weight of Shinguji’s dick on his tongue. 

“How’d you end up being in the middle?” Amami punctuates his question with a deep thrust that Ouma feels in his stomach. 

“I deserve it.” The words are nearly unintelligible around the cock in his mouth. The vibration makes Shinguji press and grind his hips into Ouma’s mouth. The forceful burn of his throat, the rough texture of hair against his nose. It’s all too good. 

Amami chuckles sweetly. “Try not to talk with your mouth full, baby. It’s  _ very  _ disrespectful.” 

Ouma rolls his eyes before focusing, thinking better of retorting. 

Saliva builds up to the point where it starts to drip from Ouma’s bottom lip lasciviously. He wasn’t expecting to drool this much considering he’s had bigger.  _ Maybe it’s because he’s being gentle and not trying to wreck me. Good change of pace. _

But an impromptu thrust that buries Shinguji’s cock deep into Ouma’s throat snaps that thought in half. He can’t see well from this angle, but he swears he catches a crafty smile on the other’s lips.  _ Is he..? _

A snicker punctuates another buck of his hips.  _ Yup. Shinguji’s a sadist.  _

He and Amami must have coordinated their thrusts because Amami fills him just after Shinguji does. 

Fuck. Ouma sees why Amami like this so much because he  _ really _ likes being in the middle. Getting plowed from both ends is more fun than he expected. 

He can’t describe the feeling; the only word that comes to his mind is  _ full _ . Full of cock.  _ How fun _ . 

Ouma giggles, brainless from all of the pleasure. If it weren’t for Shinguji right in front of his, he surely would have collapsed. 

Amami’s thrusts ramp up, the telltale slapping of his balls against his ass gets louder. It blends well with the occasional spank Amami delivers even though Ouma isn’t concerned with aesthetics. It feels good; it doesn’t need to look or sound good. 

Suddenly a deep, satisfied moan slips out from Amami’s lip, and he buries himself inside. Wet heat rushes into Ouma, and he smiles.

“You just, mmmm-” Ouma presses his hips back into Amami’s pelvis.  _ Amami came inside me.  _ It fills —  _ pun intended _ — him with a sense of pride. Amami’s usual insistence on safe sex makes it even more enjoyable. 

“Yeah,” Amami laughs awkwardly. He takes a short thrust in and out, making Ouma shiver. He’s used to Amami working himself through orgasm, but never after he’s cum inside. It’s an interesting feeling; he’d have to convince Amami to let him do the same.  _ It’ll make us even, daddy. _

A few seconds pass before Amami pulls out and moves farther back. Ouma whines at the emptiness. 

He feels a thin line of cum start to drip. He tilts his hips up higher, trying to keep it from falling to the sheets. He’s not sure why he’s so keen on the cleanliness of the bed, but nothing falls regardless. 

Shinguji nudges Amami out of the way and settles between Ouma’s thighs. Before Ouma can get a word out, he feels a pair of cool, wet lips against his hole. 

“Fuck! Hello there,” Ouma gasps, shoving his face into the blanket. It’s not that he’s never been rimmed before, but he doesn’t remember it feeling like  _ this.  _ Amami never really did, so it’s been a while. 

But, damn if Shinguji wasn’t going for it. His arms hold Ouma’s thigh in place; and his tongue delves deeper into Ouma, trying to pull out every strand of Amami’s release. 

“Kinda cum-hungry there, Shinguji.” Ouma taunts through the pleasure. Shinguji doesn't pull back to retort, instead deciding to continue with vigor. “Hah, fuck. Your tongue has no business feeling  _ that  _ good.”

Ouma peeks up at Amami through half-lidded eyes. He looks like he’s about to start drooling. Ouma can’t blame him; he’s sure the two them paint a pretty picture. 

He reaches back to knot a hand in Shinguji’s hair to make him stay. The gentle licks against the sensitive skin make his thighs shake. 

“You’re a bit of a whore.” At first, Ouma doesn’t know who Amami is talking to. But when he tilts Ouma’s face up, he knows it’s him. “Aren’t you?”

“Mayb-ah!” Shinguji winds his arm around Ouma’s leg to grab his cock. Ouma keens, pushing himself back into Shinguji’s face. He can’t say he was  _ expecting  _ a reach-around; he was expecting Shinguji to finish and for Amami to finish  _ him _ . Still, there’s  _ no  _ way he could be mad. 

The stimulation from the rimjob and the lithe fingers pumping him makes him blow faster than he was hoping for. Ouma thinks that’s the fastest he’s ever cum. 

Shinguji works him through it with a gentle touch that very nearly keeps him hard. 

He pulls away after wiping his hand across his mouth. Ouma falls back against the pillows, panting heavily. His body feels heavy but in a good way. Sleep seems so close, yet so far. 

Amami worms in between the other two, finding his place spooning Ouma. The sweat between them makes Ouma cringe. He needs a shower later. 

Shinguji gets off the bed and steps into a side room. If Ouma remembers correctly, that’s the en-suite.  _ He’s brushing his teeth. And… I probably should too.  _ Ouma slightly shakes his head; he doesn’t care enough right now. 

Amami brushes the sweaty bangs off Ouma’s forehead. “Did you have a good time, baby?”

Ouma nods and does the same to Amami’s bangs. His aren’t nearly as sweaty. “Yeah. It was exciting!” His excited voice probably sounds very dull, but he’s too worn out. 

After a while, Shinguji comes out of the bathroom fully dressed with a closed fist. Making his way to the bed, he opens his hand and holds out the contents to Ouma.

“I take it you are rather tired, so here.” Ouma takes them and tosses them into his mouth. The smell and taste of spearmint fill his senses. _Breath_ _mints._ “This way you won’t need to brush your teeth.”

“Yeah, no offense, but I really didn't wanna deal with your dick breath.” Shinguji blushes, pulling away to sit on the foot of the bed. Amami shoves his elbow into the middle of Ouma’s back. “Ouch! Well, thanks anyways.” 

“It isn’t a problem,” Shinguji confirms. Ouma again notices that he makes no effort to join them. 

Amami’s told him that Shinguji has never been interested in romance. Sex was indifferent, visceral, a ‘necessary human instinct’ according to him. Ouma never understood that. He’d  _ never _ admit it, but romance was his ‘necessary instinct’.

Having Amami cuddled up against him straight after a threesome with his best friend solidified that. Ouma could admit the three of them fit well together, even if it was only due to Amami being the connecting piece.

They’d have to do this again. For the stability if nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> would y’all be interested in a sub Amami addition to this au??? Cause I just wanna write Amami whining like a lil bitch under Ouma. lemme know what u wanna see from them! or any of the other boys!   
—  
this also isn’t beta read cause i'm just powering through so i'm sorry if there are continuity errors! if you see some, please point them out so i can fix them!   
—  
these notes are so long and im sorry to add more, but I have the link to an Oumami spotify playlist to the series on the page! Go check it out!


End file.
